


Take A Trip On The Overlord Transport

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzard World, F/F, Lesbians, Public Sex, Sapphic, Sex, Strapless Dildo, Widwtracer, dildo, feeldoe, intercourse, public place, sex toy, tracemaker, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After a day of amazement and wonder at Blizzard World and cosplaying as Deathwing and Nova, Lena and Amelie catch a ride on the Overlord Transport back to the parking lot, where things get a little steamy in a public place…





	Take A Trip On The Overlord Transport

The Overlord Transport was empty when Lena pulled Amelie’s hand to drag her on it. They’d been at it absolutely all day, walking all around Blizzard World from park to park, seeing all the sights and riding all of the rides, both were loving it. Lena was still dressed in her amazing Deathwing cosplay, the wings a little decrepit and tucked away in her large backpack so she didn’t have to wear them a second longer, the exhaustion was creeping among the pair of them. Amelie was the lucky one, she had been dressed as Nova all day, with a god awful blonde wig that she pulled off of her head and let her beautiful blue locks flow down her shoulders and back as the two ladies set all of their luggage on one of the vacant seats and lumped together on another. It was close to closing, many people were filling out of the park and trying to take the time for one more ride on The Hellscream or on Tyrael’s Fall. Lena and Amelie had ridden them both more than once as well as the Darkmoon Ferris Wheel, Blackrock Mountain, and Command Centre Liftoff.

It had been the longest day, one of the best days, filled with seeing everything Blizzard World had to offer, spending all of their money on treats for their friends and those who couldn’t make it, taking pictures with random strangers who wanted to be snapped with Nova and Deathwing. Lena had won the cosplay contest, the grand prize being an advanced monitor set for a gaming rig - she’d be palming that off on Hana and Brigitte when they got home. Amelie had even enjoyed herself, loving her time in the Spawning Pool Water Park, going on the Nydus Worm Slide, seeing the Fargodeep Mine, New Tristram, Murloc Island and The Nexus Experience the most. Her intense adoration for all things Starcraft came into play and she fell in love with the attractions of the franchise. Lena was smitten with all the Diablo and Warcraft inspired worlds and rides, and there was no shortage of them all over the theme park cluster, but she had a blast with Amelie in the Starcraft places, especially The Nexus Experience. The minds that had brought their favourite game franchises to life were geniuses indeed.

“You ever think they’ll make an Overwatch World? You know, like they made that game of us?” Lena asked, slumping further into the seat. The Overlord Transport was lazily slow, but she loved that fact, they didn’t want to leave in a rush, and the slow hovering reminded both of them of the speed of an actual Overlord. Amelie felt it authentic of the experience in-game.

“What are you talking about, cherie?” Amelie asked, taking the lack of people around them as a godsend and unzipping the main zipper of her cosplay jumpsuit to let her body breathe and feel free. Her Nova suit had been almost chafing her for the most of the day. She’d even used some baby oil to get into the thing. It was nothing like her own assassin catsuit, not nearly as sleek or body-complimentary.

Lena’s eyes popped a little when she saw the bare plum flesh of Amelie’s chest and tummy peek through her suit. The former-assassin was bringing out a bottle of water and a towel they’d brought to clear out of their makeup and body paint, Amelie wanted the cream facepaint gone even now, it was itchy.

“Uh… Amelie, love. What’re you doing?” The intrepid brit asked her French counterpart. Her shoulders began to ache even more from lugging the wings on her back all day. The tight harness under her body armour was nowhere near enough.

Amelie cleared her face and brushed her hair back, feeling comfortable in her lavender-coloured true flesh again. She was not ashamed, she never would be. This Amelie was the real deal now and would be until a time came where Dr Ziegler could fix the process. “The face paint was something terrible, my love. I needed it gone, now come here, come and cuddle. I am exhausted,” Amelie told her lover, holding her arms open and trying to pull Lena into an embrace as they looked out of the window, letting the slow and hefty Overlord take them back to the entrance and exit to the park. They still had no idea who was going to drive home, neither wanted to.

Lena fell into Amelie’s arms, her head resting lovingly in her bosom and feeling so soft the butch former-speedster had to smile to herself. She loved Amelie’s chest, loved feeling it in any capacity she was allowed to. She held her girlfriend’s arms around her own chest and snuggled Amelie, giggling a little.

“What are you laughing at, dear?” The Nova cosplayer asked, holding Lena closely, kissing the back of her head.

The brunette tried to bury herself deeper into Amelie’s ample bosom. “Your chest, love, it’s so so soft. You know I love feeling it…” Lena confessed, blushing instinctively as she felt Amelie moving around her. Her arms left the cuddling hold she had around Lena’s chest and came close to her own, pulling the zipper down a little further. She shuffled and Lena sat up. “Amie? What are ya--”

When Lena turned around look her lover in the eyes again, Amelie was almost completely naked - her rather sizable breasts exposed and perky, nipples erect and her hands holding them atop their curvature. Amelie was smiling too, in a rather sultry way, those deep, amber eyes looking Lena moonstruck into her own, as if pleading already to be touched. “Come on, cherie, you can hold them here if you like…” Amelie whispered, lustily and peaking Lena’s desire. The exhaustion in both them either had mutated into a wanting, or has dissipated entirely as they realised they were alone. There was no one here and the monorail of the Overlord Transport was high in the sky. The only way someone could see them was through any cameras, or from the carriage of a roller coaster. Amelie reached forward for Lena, running her arms around her shoulders and holding her close to her chest. The brunette was blushing an intense shade of beetroot red as she felt the soft flesh of Amelie’s exposed breasts make contact with her own bare arms and upper chest. They were a pair of the softest things Lena had ever felt, she snaked her own hands to grab at them, and Amelie moaned in ecstasy when Lena cupped her rack. She was already feeling sensitive, her breasts like vulnerable nerves feeling a tinge of delight in every form of contact. With them in Lena’s hands, her fingers massaging them as the two locked eyes, both were blushing. Amelie gave her lover a quick peck, her shoulders reeling and the jumpsuit top half falling down her back a little, exposing more and more of her gorgeous, lilac flesh.

Lena absolutely loved her girlfriend’s skin, and instead of answering Amelie’s advances with an exchange of the lips, the butch dipped her head down and took her mouth to Amelie’s gorgeous collarbone, kissing her neck and the crook of it deeply and full of love. Amelie’s hand rose to instinctively hold her lover’s head, running fingers through her short fuzz of brunette hair. The other plum hand dove, raking nails down Lena’s relatively vacant back and sliding into the rear of her cosplay leggings, gripping at her peachy butt and enjoying the soft texture of it.

There came a moanful hum of approval and reciprocation from Lena as Amelie groped her behind gently, full of love. She reacted by pressing her chest against her lover’s, moving her hands to shed the layer of dragonscale from her bust and removing the bikini she had there to hold it. She too was now topless, her smaller pair pushed into Amelie’s and the softness of both their chests rubbing together. Lena smiled as she brought her lips to Amelie’s and they kissed giggling, feeling butterflies in both their tummies.

“You look beautiful, Amelie…” Lena said chirpily, giggling a toothy grin the more they snogged on the transport. It was at the perfect pace, and they passed Tyrael’s Fall (their destination was the Luxury Parking Lot now on the other side of the park).

Amelie kissed Lena again, and again, light and playful pecks on her freckled cheeks and then her plump lips. “You are my mighty dragon today, cherie. And my handsome lover all the rest of days,” she complimented her lover, making Lena beam all the brighter, feeling like an Archangel like Imperius, which she was now thinking to genderbend as her next cosplay for the next contest. “You know, I don’t think this has any cameras aboard, Lena…” Amelie told her, and they both scouted the desk of the Overlord Transport. No person, or camera in sight as the thing moved slowly into the Starcraft section of the park. They were in public, but for now, they were alone, the only risk they had was if the transport stopped for passengers.

The absence of a reply and only more gropings from Lena around Amelie’s perfect chest told the former assassin she had no qualms, and the plum-fleshed Nova cosplayer shifted her weight forward. “Relax, cherie, and lay across the seat,” she instructed Lena, and the brit did so, laying back across the width of the bench, as Amelie reached into her personal handbag and brought out something Lena did not expect to see.

“Why the hell did you bring that?” Lena exclaimed, seeing the strapless phallus in Amelie’s hands, as the French woman stood up, removing the rest of what she needed to of her catsuit and revealing shaved folds.

Amelie shot laying Lena another sultry and sluttish glance, playful and teasing in her topaz eyes. “You’ll be very happy I did, my love,” she seemed to promise, rubbing her folds until they grew visibly wet enough for her liking. Still playfully, Amelie licked her release from her fingers and spread her legs, slotting the bulbous second end of the strapless cock into her sex, and pulling her jumpsuit up again to hold it in place there.

She returned to Lena, holding her legs into the air and parting them a little, pulling her bikini bottom to the side and revealing her own sex, smooth as silk and wet as could be. Amelie smirked at her smaller lover and Lena blushed, regressing to the bottom role she often liked to play. Some of the best times they’d had involved Lena kneeling on the bed driving the toy into Amelie, but the butch racer did enjoy bottoming for her at other times. Amelie graced the tip of the toy up the length of Lena’s entrance, making her quiver and blush deeply, running her hands over her breasts and holding them. They passed the Journey to Auir and Amelie smiled down at her English lover, pushing her hips forward and plunging the shaft into her passionately.

The brunette bottom cried out in ecstasy, loving the penetration and the mild stretch of her folds, feeling Amelie holding her as she positioned Lena’s legs on her shoulders to hold them as she began to form a rhythm. “Amelie! Shit! Oh, Amelie!” Lena called out, as the lavender face of her dearest lover came close to hers and they bounced noses, instantly allowing Lena to ring her arms around her gorgeous lover. She pulled Amelie down onto her and kissed her desperately as the plum-coloured woman plunged her core into Lena’s again and again, bouncing the length in and out of her pleasantly, making the smaller and slimmer woman struggle and moan into the series of kisses. Her breath was rasped from her and Lena felt incredibly hot in the remnants of her Deathwing cosplay. The fact that they were fucking on the Overlord Transport, a gondola overlooking the outer ring of Blizzard World - the best place on Earth - was the cherry on their stunning cake. It was sublime.

“I-I fucking love you, Amelie…” Lena struggled, rocking and rolling her hips to match the movements of her partner in time harmoniously.

Amelie held her so closely, one hand on her hips and the other cupping her cheek, rolling her own hips forward and back, slowly but with variations in speed and pressure. Not too hard and not too quickly did Amelie make love to Lena’s body, thrusting preciously into her more and more.

“And I so deeply love and adore you, Lena, my love. I love you so much,” Amelie replied, squatting her lower half down and down, again and again, pressing the full length of the shaft into Lena and driving her crazy.

The fullness she felt inside of her was serene and sublime, and a tensing sensation began along her inner walls as falls of wetness secreted from her all over the prick, soaking it and her lower folds too. Before long it was audible to what degree Amelie was rutting her. Amelie was growing wetter too, with the bulb of the toy stuffed inside of her to hold it in place. She didn’t much care for toys and a harness when she had this, it was slightly better in her own opinion, the simplicity of it and the ease. In addition, with the tiny vibrating node inside the shaft, both Amelie and Lena were feeling something together. Topaz cat eyes grew predatory. Amelie wanted more.

She kissed Lena again, letting her moaning slow and stop as she did but then kissed down along the woman’s neck, to in turn bite into Lena, forming a soft seal with her gorgeous lips. Amelie sped up, fucking Lena faster and bringing down her cock with more pressure, stirring Lena up all the more. “Faster! Harder! Please, Amelie, I’m getting close and ya feel so so good, babe!” Amelie heard her lover moan, and obliged her, biting into her neck to mark her with a bruise there for all to see. She loved marking Lena and getting marked by her. Amelie still even had twelve or so deeply purple bruises on her inner thighs where Lena had marked her one night during gorgeous cunnilingus. Now it was the turn of the small and slender brit.

The seat was buckling with how hard and fast Amelie began to rut her Lena, and the brunette was moaning all the more, with an insatiable lust for more and more, teetering on the edge in no time.

“Oh, shit! Amie… I’m… I-I’m…”

Amelie retracted her toy and moved, positioning her lips over Lena and began to lick the rest of the work, lapping up all the released wetness and drinking from Lena as if she were a public fountain. After all, they were in a public space.

Less than seconds later, Lena’s body tensed, and her legs turned to a pudding, going limp as she began to climax into Amelie’s mouth, releasing a wash of added wetness for her and moaning incredibly loudly. It was amazing, the rush of emotion and hormones taking over and secreting into Lena made her eyes roll back in sublime ecstasy. It was a pure and raw love of the body, from one woman to another in a rush of chemical lust and climax. The orgasm was the pinnacle of their amazing day, the be all and end all. And when it was done, Lena felt whole but completely wiped out.

Amelie tried to dress her in a loving aftercare, cleaning everything up and wrapping Lena in a throwaway jacket hoodie by the time the Overlord Transport got into the final stop at the Luxury Parking Lot.

It seemed that it would Amelie driving them back to Kensington, but she had no qualms with that now. Lena was cuddling her like a small child, and she was so adorable Amelie could not possibly complain.

After all, they’d had the best day at Blizzard World. Amelie wondered one thing. Did anyone see them fuck on the Overlord Transport?


End file.
